Lazy Town: Rotten Sister 2
by sarahjanepOp
Summary: Sportacus and Jenny have been getting rather close and Spo's heart has been acting up. What will happen to the love birds?


Lazy Town: Rotten Sister 2

Sportacus had a good morning, there was no too much trouble from anyone, not even Robbie. Maybe Jenny should stay in Lazy Town to keep her brother in line, "Sportacus!"

Sportacus smiled as he heard a lovely voice and the sound of bare feet approaching him. He didn't have to turn around, he knew who it was, "Jenny, how are you?" Sportacus looked down at Jenny's feet, "I see your feet have healed."

"Yes they have, but that is not why I came to see you." Jenny sat him down and pulled her guitar to the front of her, "Remember the song you allowed me to write?" Jenny sat next to him and tuned her instrument, "I have finished. I think you might be pleased."

"Excellent, I would love to hear it." Sportacus leaned forward and listened to her exquisite voice,

" When you say those mean words to me

Don't you know it doesn't help your personality

When you sneer and you snicker

don't you know it just makes you

a little bit more stranger to me."

Sportacus smiled in delight as he heard the first verse. It had such a lovely beat to it as well.

"I'm sorry that you don't like me

But I am who I'm made to be

I'm not changing any little thing

When you knock me down and

you throw mw around.

Don't you know that my chin never

never reaches the ground."

Jenny could see that he was tapping his foot. He liked it a lot. She met his eyes and his face seemed to light up.

"All these games you play

Are childish wont you

Please go away, I don't have time

For my mind to dwell on what you say

Cuz it ruins my day you need to find

A new hobby my friend

Cuz for me this silly game has reached its end."

"Lovely." Sportacus said trying to contain his satisfaction until she finished the song. Jenny smiled and tried to finish without laughing, she sang the chorus one more time and then brought the song to an end,

"So please don't open old wounds that

Have found their cocoons

That are ready to fly to the moon.

My dear its over and done

don't awaken it from its tomb

Cuz you know you're going to lose."

Sportacus stood and looked at her in the eyes, "That is the best song I have ever heard." he hugged her tight, picking her up and setting her feet onto the ground.

"I'm so happy that you like it." Jenny said smiling up at her blue hero, "I finally have a new song to sing when I get back on the road."

Sportacus' face shown shock and hurt as he heard her say those words, "You are leaving? But why?"

"I am a drifter Sportacus, its what I do."

"But you have so many friends and family here now. You're going to leave all of that behind?" Sportacus was extremely worried that he would never see her again. He didn't want the first lady he ever started to like to leave him.

"That is what will keep me coming back, its not like you will never see me again." Jenny could finally see the sadness in his eyes as she looked up from her guitar. It broke her heart to see him so upset, "Perhaps, I can stay a little longer than expected." Sportacus' face didn't change, her staying longer would just mean that she would be away longer.

"Why can't you stay here? Live here with all of us." Sportacus could see that Jenny had no intention to live in Lazy Town, she was, he feared too much of a free spirit for him.

"Sportacus? Are you saying you will miss me?" Jenny flirted. Sportacus blushed a little, "I think everyone else will miss you too much…especially the kids."

"Oh, come now Sportacus. Cheer up." Jenny started to poke his sides and he tried squirming away from her, "Jenny! Stop it!" he laughed.

"Just admit it, you will miss me when I'm gone."

"Okay fine. Yes I will miss you." Sportacus took her hands gently in his. "I fear I will miss you the most."

"That is sweet Sportacus." Jenny lifted herself as high as she could to reach his cheek and kissed it, "I have to check on Robbie. I don't want him to sleep in too late." her breath feathered over his ear like a cool breeze and she walked away leaving his heart pounding with desire. Stephanie popped out her head from beyond the brick wall and giggled.

Sportacus looked around to see Stephanie hiding behind the wall, "You have got it bad my friend." she said coming around into the park.

"What do you mean?" Sportacus asked.

"You are in love with Jenny. Anyone can see that…Well, except maybe you." Stephanie laughed.

"How would you know Pinky?" He teased.

"Oh, please. You blush every time she gets an inch away from your face. Your pupils dilate whenever she touches you and you still have sweaty hands from holding hers."

"I do not have sweaty hands."

"Catch!" Stephanie threw the basketball she had in her hands to Sportacus but it slipped through his fingers.

"Butter fingers." Stephanie said, teasing him.

"That's just a coincidence."

"Would you like to try again?" she said spinning the ball in her hands. Sportacus shook his head nervously.

"Its amazing. No one has ever made you so nervous and clumsy like she does." Stephanie said indulging in the feeling of her being right for once. Sportacus exhaled and scratched his head, "What do I do?"

"Ask her out." Stephanie looked at his confused face. "On a date? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Sportacus shook his head, "No." he blushed a brilliant shade of pink.

"We have a lot of work to do."

Jenny slid down the pipe to Robbie's home and saw him working on a new invention, "Oh good you are up and moving." Jenny leaned over the table to see what he was working on.

"Hey Jenny. How are you and your Sportaboy doing?" Robbie asked with no interest but sarcasm in his voice.

"Good. We decided to get married and have fifteen Sportababies." She joked.

"What?!" Robbie turned around and looked at her in surprise. Jenny shook her head and laughed, "I was joking."

"You might as well have babies with him, you spend so much time with him." Robbie was a little jealous that Sportacus was getting all the attention from his little sister. He wanted to spend some time with her too.

"Robbie, you an I both know that I wont stay here for too long. I cant afford to fall in love with anyone." Jenny lied to herself as she sifted through her bag of clothes and items she had colleted in her travels. Robbie stood from his table and approached her, "That is the biggest lie I have ever heard come from your mouth…But I'm sure you will find that out for yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't realize what you will leave behind, even I can see that." he bending over to meet his sister's eyes, Jenny looked into them for a second and came to the conclusion that he was right in a way. She also believed that it wouldn't ever stop her from letting her feet take her to places she's always wanted to go.

"I never intended to stay here forever." Jenny said still staring into his eyes. Robbie just gave her a small chuckle.

"It doesn't matter what you've intended. Sometimes our intensions are just excuses." Robbie stood and cantered back to his experiment. The conviction Jenny felt led her outside for some fresh air. Could she really stay in her old town? Could she really leave her life of traveling behind and become…Normal? Jenny shuddered at such a thought. She liked being different, she liked that she didn't have to pretend to be anyone exceptional to anyone.

She could be as notorious or as sweet as she wanted with him. He never minded, he enjoyed putting up with her eccentricities. He enjoyed watching her dance and hearing her sing. It made her feel special that he gave her such attention. Jenny suddenly realized as she gazed upon the afternoon sky, she was swaying side to side and ruffling her hair.

She finally made herself stop. Why would Sportacus infiltrate her thoughts all of the sudden? A certain tension rose up from her stomach, almost as if she could feel the vibration of a hummingbird's wings. She didn't know whether she liked it or not, it had an annoying and yet pleasurable feeling. Jenny took a few deep breaths to make the feeling subside but it hardly did the job.

Jenny made her way back into town, hoping all she needed was a little stroll. Jenny tried focusing on the nature around her as she sauntered towards town. The sky was a brilliant blue, like a robin's egg. The clouds dotted the sky like patches of pure white fur and the grass wore the most beautiful shade of green upon each blade. The wind caressed her hair and swept her skirt back waving like a flag.

Jenny lifted her arms, as if she were a bird rising its wing above the air. How could she ever leave such a feeling of freedom? She felt so happy here, no one was a stranger to her here. Everyone cared for her and wanted her here. Especially him, he cared for her the most. Jenny opened her eyes and let out a breath of frustration. Was it even possible to feel free in a place that once caged her behind gilded bars? Was it crazy that she wanted to stay in Lazy Town and quit traveling? After confessing the death of Sportacus' grand father, she didn't feel the urge to run anymore. She felt at peace.

Jenny continued walking into town hoping to avoid Sportacus. There were so many thoughts and feelings she never felt before stuffed into her small frame. If she saw him, she wouldn't know what to do. The moment she approached the park, she could see Sportacus playing with all of the other kids. She ducked behind the brick wall filled with fright. Stephanie skipped her way to the park and spotted Jenny crouched behind the wall, "Jenny? Are you playing hide and seek?" She said crouching beside her. Jenny looked into the pink girl's eyes and shook her head, "No. I'm just…thinking."

"About what Jenny?" Stephanie was no fool. She could see by the look on her face that she really liked Sportacus.

"About how things have changed so fast. I'm starting to think I should stay here. I don't know why either."

"Well, you have people here who care about you, and people who love you. That is what home is all about."

Jenny smiled at Stephanie, "But this is a secret. I don't want anyone to know that I am thinking about staying here."

"Why not?" Stephanie asked brushing away Jenny's chestnut hair from her face. "We would love for you to stay here."

"I know but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up." Jenny expressed the stress upon her face and Stephanie gave her a well needed hug to comfort her. After much deep thought, Jenny stood and entered the park. Sportacus noticed immediately, "Heads up Sportacus!" Pixel warned. It was too late, their basketball hit the back of his head. Jenny winced, hoping it didn't hurt as much as it looked.

"Jenny. I'm glad you're here." Sportacus said trying to block out the pain throbbing in his head. Jenny found herself biting her lip trying to keep from smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Were you expecting me?" Jenny asked. Sportacus rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of what to say.

"Y-yes… I was going to ask you if…" Sportacus could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. "If you wanted to um…" Sportacus was at a loss for words, he never had such a hard time with talking to her before, "I was wondering if you would like to…" Stephanie elbowed him in the side and the rest of his words escaped his mouth, "To go out on a date?"

Jenny was taken aback, a date? She didn't know whether to be flattered or confused. She stood silent for a moment, her eyes widened in surprise,

Jenny was taken aback, a date? She didn't know whether to be flattered or confused. She stood silent for a moment, her eyes widened in surprise, "Sure…Why not?" Jenny felt as if another person spoke for her. She's never been on a date before. Sportacus let out a slow breath of tension. "Where are we going? On this date?" Jenny asked.

"On Mount Lazy…for a picnic." Sportacus said. Stephanie handed him a picnic basket and Jenny narrowed her eyes at her in a very quizzical way. "Have fun you two." Stephanie said as He offered his arm to Jenny. She looped her arm around his and they both walked on the path to the mountain. There was nothing said for a while, both of them were extremely nervous. Jenny shuddered in a mix of pleasure and nerves, it felt good to her in a way. It was only until they started to climb the mountain when they started to talk,

"So, Sportacus. What do you think I should tell my brother when I arrive home late?" she asked teasing him. Sportacus laughed a little at the thought of Robbie's face cringing at the sight of them together. "Its just a date. He will just have to deal with it."

"I think my dear brother is jealous of you now. He says I spend a lot of time with you."

"That isn't entirely true, you spend time with the kids a lot more I think." He observed. Once they found a clearing high enough, Sportacus spread out the blanket for both of them to lay on. Jenny sat down and marveled at the view. Sportacus seen the look of astonishment on her face, "Beautiful isn't it?" he sat himself next to her and handed her an apple. "Do you miss traveling? You have been here for a few months."

"Is that the reason you asked me out?" Jenny asked trying to hide her smile. Sportacus grinned bashfully, "I wanted to spend some time with you before you left." Sportacus scratched his head trying to think of what to say, "I…uhm." Sportacus blushed again. Jenny waited patiently for him to choose his words, she enjoyed watching him try not to make a fool of himself.

"I like you too Sportacus." Jenny figured that was what he was going to say. Jenny liked it that he brought her up on the mountain, she felt very spoiled, she never felt this special to anyone. "Would you like to hear a story of my last trip?" she asked. Sportacus nodded almost eagerly, he loved to hear stories from her, she told them to the kids sometimes when she had the time to sit down. Jenny looked up at the brilliant sunset, trying to figure out where to start.

"I used to travel with a Caravan of gypsies. They were all related in some way or they were close friends with each other and became a family. When they spotted me dancing in the streets of Paris, they were livid. I was taking their audience away from them but when they found out I was all on my own, they took me in. It didn't matter that I wasn't blood. They told me I was more than close enough." Jenny laughed a bit.

"They taught me about the importance of nature and enjoying the scenery and not being afraid when nature shown its wrath. Being a gypsy meant being in a very rich culture too, from French to East Indian. They were like my family, they even taught me how to dance."

"Really? Did you know how to dance before?" he asked.

"Lets just say my two feet didn't meet until I met the Caravan."

They shared a laugh, "Its hard to imagine you not being able to dance. You are so good at it, I think that's why Stephanie likes you so much."

"Yes, she's a little pink firecracker. She was born with her talent, the gypsies always told me whenever I thought I couldn't learn a dance, they told me that if you know how to walk, you know how to dance."

"Let me guess, you had trouble walking?" he chuckled.

"Most of the time yes. For that, they taught me how to dance and walk at the same time. They told me that if I did that, it would increase my balance and fluidity."

"I think I understand. Its like those crazy kids on you tube, they flip around an jump off of balconies trying to land on their feet."

"Kind of but we dance more than we flip and we land on our feet other than our heads. I'll never forget the hardest dance I had to learn. It was called the dance of flames."

"Please show me. All of this talk about dance, you've sold me on your fire dance. Can I see it?" he asked. Jenny grinned at him and snapped her fingers, igniting her hand with a flame, "How did you do that?"

"it's a trick I learned from one of the Chinese gypsies that traveled with us, they use fire to heal and relieve pain."

"Does it hurt? It must be burning you."

"No, just sit there and enjoy the show." Jenny stood and started to play with the flame in her hands, making movements like an Indian dancer, the flame danced in between her fingers like a fish bobbing between patches of reef in the ocean. She held the flame to her face and set it in her mouth and heaved a long stream of fire into the air from her lips. Sportacus jumped from the bright flash of orange that stained the air.

Jenny then produced another flame from her hand and threw it onto the dry ground, she twirled as the flames grew higher around her. The higher the flames became the faster she turned, Sportacus became extremely worried that she would catch fire, "Jenny!" he started to scream out to her once he couldn't see her anymore within the angry fire. Just when Sportacus decided to get up, the flames shrank back into the ground, almost looking like a reversed eruption of a volcano. Once the smoke cleared, Jenny was no where to be found.

Sportacus let out a quivered breath. His heart pounded so hard from the fright that his crystal popped out from its cartridge.

"I think you've dropped something." Jenny's voice sounded like it came from behind him. He turned to see her standing over him with his crystal in her hand, "You scared me to death. I thought you were burned."

"That was the problem when I first started learning it." Jenny sat back down and placed his crystal back in the slot. "I ended up with a lot of burns from learning how to dance with it properly."

"Talk about playing with fire." He joked. Jenny laughed and laid down on the blanket to look up at the stars. Sportacus laid down next to her and gazed up at the indigo sky, "My grandfather told me that my crystal was hand picked from the sky."

"It glows bright enough." she joked.

"I wouldn't say that-" Sportacus was stopped short when Jenny sat up to see his crystal shining a soft shade of pink.

"Does that happen often?" she asked a little concerned at the strange sight. Sportacus sat up and saw the crystal glowing the color of a pink rose, "Oh! Well, that hasn't happened in a while."

"What is going on?"

"Its kind of hard to explain, my crystal can sometimes pick up on what my heart is feeling. Whatever I am feeling, it turns a color. Its done this before, I think this color means that I'm happy."

Jenny looked down at the glowing pink light, she knew exactly what it meant. She leaned in and kissed his lips, the light on his chest grew brighter as his heart beat pounded in his ears. Her kiss made him feel like a vibrating note from the strings of a violin, it was a feeling he never felt before and he didn't want it to stop. Jenny's lips departed his and she whispered, "I am going to find it very hard to leave now."

"Maybe you shouldn't. Maybe you don't want to." Sportacus lingered his lips hoping for another kiss. Jenny pulled away a little from him, "Its not like I have a crystal to tell me how I feel, Sportacus. Things have changed. I'm not sure if I want to change with it yet."

"Don't you think that if you feel the need to stay just means you have changed?" he drew her close but Jenny didn't look him in the eye.

"Its just that, this place used to be a cage for me, now is starting to feel like home…is that strange?" she heard Sportacus laugh.

"No. it sounds like the bird is using the bars from her cage to make her nest… there is nothing wrong with making a home for yourself." Jenny looked up at him, he had compassion in his eyes that made him look even more handsome. He understood her and knew that she was going through a lot of strange feelings. Sportacus just wanted her to be happy, it didn't mean she had to stay, but it would make him happy if she did.

"I want to stay, but there is so much more out there for me to see. I don't want to stop until I've seen it all." Jenny said looking up at her hero's face. He could see the passion in her eyes, it filled him with delight to see her so in love with seeing the world.

"The way I see it, is that the bird who has a nest can come and go as it pleases." Sportacus wanted her to feel like she didn't have to choose, to him she could have the best of both worlds…with him.

"The gypsy is still the eagle?" Jenny asked flirting a little. Sportacus thought back to when they first met, she strutted around the park like she owned the place and she made such a fuss over his disapproval. "Jenny is still the eagle." he hugged her tight. He never knew the date would go so well.

Jenny slid down the chute from her amazing date into Robbie's home, she didn't want the night to end but she had some serious thinking to do. Sportacus knew that too.

"Where have you been?" Robbie's deep and agitated voice echoed through the house. Jenny looked over at her brother who was approaching her from his chair, "I have been worried sick."

"Sorry mom. I was out." Jenny sneered, walking to her room behind Robbie's Tube Closet. Robbie followed her trumping behind, "May I ask with whom you were out with?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Jenny sat on her bed and looked up at her towering brother, "Sportacus and I were on a date."

"You and Sportablott?!" There was a look of surprise on his face but then it transformed into a smug expression, "I knew it. You like him don't you?"

"Yes, I do. He took me up to Mt. Lazy." she smiled up at the ceiling, remembering her magical night. Robbie crossed his arms and looked at his once tough sister, "Poor little Jenny Layne. You're turning into a goody girl. I cant wait for the day you come home in a real dress." Robbie teased as he laughed out loud. Jenny started to laugh too, "The last time I wore a real dress was in that Private school that was here."

"Yeah and then you cut it so short that they're still blaming you for the new dress code!" Robbie laughed out. "Jenny, I'm so very worried. Your vitality and your chaotic behavior has been taken away from you!" Robbie got down on his knees and scooted towards his baby sister in fake concern. Robbie wasn't mad about her and Sportacus being together, he was more concerned that his little sis has grown up and changed and he was hiding it with being a taunting brother, "I'm fine Robbie. I'm still your sister." Jenny said laying a hand on top of his head, he stood and sat next to her and looked at her in the eyes,

"You and I used to be two peas in a pod. Someday you and Sportabatt will be off in some crazy country. I'll be here alone and waiting impatiently for you to come back."

"You really need a girlfriend my dear brother."

"Perhaps Sportacus has a sister." Robbie joked. They both laughed and shared a hug.

Jenny then realized what Sportacus meant about the bird in her nest. Sportacus wanted her to go and still have a home in Lazy Town. It made her feel wonderful to have been on a date with someone who didn't tell her what to do. She liked the idea a lot, maybe she could have both, she can. "I'm going to bed Robbie, its been a long day."

"Alright, goodnight Jenny." Robbie quietly closed the door behind him as Jenny readied for bed.

"Bed!" Sportacus commanded as he jumped into his ship. It was past his bedtime, but he didn't care one bit, he had a lovely time with Jenny. It was worth staying up an hour and a half later than usual. He jumped into bed and covered himself as he stared at the ceiling, Sportacus had become infatuated.

He knew it because he wasn't tired even though his body told him otherwise. The pink light shone through his thick blanket and almost lit up the room. Sportacus never had the same color show up twice. He stood from his bed and went to his computer, "Computer, show me the readings on my crystal, why is it glowing pink?" Sportacus pulled his crystal from his chest and placed it in the slot in the computer, "Readings show the crystal is in working order, nothing is of error."

"Yes, but why is it glowing pink? Can you check my heart records for today?" He asked the computer. The PC took a bit to pull up the patterns of his heart, once they were shown on the screen, he could see the lines spiking normally through out the day, then around the time of the date the lines stopped for a split second and then spiked off the charts. "What does this mean Computer?" he said touching the gap where the line momentarily stopped and then carried on erratically.

"It appears your heart stopped for half a second around 8:30 tonight." The computer replied. Sportacus was dumbfounded, his heart stopped for half a second and then started to beat irregularly.

"What about the high spikes here?" he said pointing to them on the chart. The computer zoomed in and the lines were now small separated lines, almost as if his heart was being flipped on and off like a light switch.

"What is the meaning of this computer? Why has my heart acted so strangely today?" he asked quite worried about his health.

"Your heart is generally very healthy, this type of activity must have been an event of complete surprise to you today. Your heart started a series of misplaced beats, your heart skipped at least ten beats in between regular ones."

"Is that bad?" He asked the computer.

"Nothing to worry about. Your heart was just reacting to an event it wasn't expecting. For your heart to react like it did today, it must have been quite unexpected."

"Is that why its glowing pink?"

"It is possible, would you like to see the video log around that time?" The monitor suggested. Sportacus nodded and it pulled up the video feed. Sportacus always has his ship record his movements and the events of his day so he can look back at them to improve his abilities. The computer played the video and Sportacus started to blush, "Oh. I see." He tried very hard to keep from smiling at what the video feed revealed.

"The shade of pink that you have witnessed must be a sign that your heart enjoyed this in some way."

"Thank you computer, I get it now." He said with a laugh. As he approached his bed, he thought of something else, "My crystal popped out of its slot today, was there a reason for that?"

"Searching…" the computer sputtered out. "Your heart seemed to have experienced something stronger than the readings that made it flash pink."

"What is that? I remember when it flew out, it was after Jenny…" Sportacus stopped himself short as he saw the video feed of Jenny's dance. "For a mili-second, your heart flashed a bright red before it escaped the slot.

"Oh dear. That is embarrassing."

The next day, Jenny woke up early to watch the sunrise on the roof. She hardly slept last night, she was thinking quite a lot about what Sportacus had said to her. The wind started blowing gently and as the sun rose, she could see his air ship happily hovering over the town. She smiled at the pleasing sight, she started strolling towards town as the sun continued to rise. As she finally reached the park, she could hear Stephanie talking to someone.

"Why don't you just tell her, Sportacus. Stephanie asked. She was talking to Sportacus. But why was she talking to him?

"I don't know Stephanie. I feel like if I did, she would want to leave anyway. I cant ask her to stay. It is her choice, I've left it up to her." Sportacus looked very concerned about her leaving. Jenny's heart broke seeing his face so worried. "Gotcha!" Robbie scared her from behind and she turned around swiftly to cover his mouth, "Hush!" she whispered. "I'm listening to their conversation." Jenny turned back to the two, "You should talk to her Sportacus, the worst thing she could say is no." she reassured him.

"That is what I'm afraid of. I don't want to lose her."

Jenny smiled from behind the tree she hid behind. Robbie noticed and started to pick on her, "Jenny is smiling. She must like what she sees."

Robbie snickered. "What turns you on Jenny? His rippling muscles or his icy blue eyes?"

"Stop it Robbie, I'm still trying to listen." she said trying to hush him. Robbie tried to keep from laughing. "Shut up!" she jabbed him hard in the side.

"Or is it his well toned, shapely Sporta-ass?" Robbie could see that Jenny was holding in her laughter. Jenny turned around and punched him in the arm, "What? it's a good nickname. Sportacass!" he laughed out. Jenny walked away from listening to them. It was impossible for her to listen to them with Robbie chewing off her ear.

"Where are you going Jenny?" Robbie followed her as she made her way to the cliff. "You can't be upset at your brother can you."

Jenny stopped in her tracks, "No. This choice is harder than I thought."

"What is so hard about it now? He wants you to stay."

Sportacus had heard Jenny behind the trees and he set off to find her, he wanted to see her, "I want to leave." Sportacus heard her voice close by, he spotted her talking to Robbie in the distance, "I want to leave Lazy Town, this place has nothing for me." Sportacus didn't want to listen any more, he had received his answer. His crystal started to glow a dark blue and by the hurt he felt, he didn't need to find out what that meant.

"You want to leave?" Robbie asked. "But I know you, nothing would stop you from leaving."

"Let me finish, Lazy Town has nothing for me, Sportacus is what is keeping me here…I'm letting him, Robbie." Jenny held her breath for a moment to keep herself from crying, "I think I've fallen in love with him."

"I know you have. There is only one thing to do now."

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Go tell him! You can travel any where you like…" Robbie stopped for a second before he said something he regretted. "But you will never find another Sportacus out there." Robbie almost gagged when he said that. Jenny kissed her brother's cheek, "Thank you."

Jenny ran to the park hoping that Sportacus would be there, he was no where to be found.

"Hey Jenny. How are you?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm fine, have you seen Sportacus?" Jenny said searching around the park. Stephanie could see that she was worried, "Sportacus went back to his airship. He looked a little sad."

"That's strange, he usually doesn't go back to his airship until bedtime. Why was he sad?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that he went looking for you."

"Oh, I'll see if I can visit him."

Jenny went to see if she could see Sportacus in his airship.

"Computer, show me the patterns of my heart today." He pulled out his crystal and placed it in the slot. The computer searched for his heart records and pulled them up, "It appears that your heart has experienced massive stress, it has stopped beating for a second and a half."

"That doesn't sound good at all, anything else?"

"Compared to last night, the activity has taken a turn for the worst. Your heart received great benefits from last night but today it has been damaged."

"Please get to the point Computer." Sportacus said quite stressed from the many medical words the computer used.

"Your heart has broken. It seems that your heart needs the activity it had experienced yesterday to fix it."

Sportacus sat at his bed and thought a moment, a mail tube shot into the ship and Sportacus let it hit the floor. It rolled near his feet and he picked it up, "Can I come up?" The note read. It was Jenny. He didn't know whether to let her in or not, it was worth a try hearing her out. He sent the ladder down and she climbed up to see a sad Sportacus sitting at the edge of his bed, "Hey stranger."

"Why aren't you packing?" he asked trying his best not to look at her. Jenny sat next to him and tried looking in his eyes, "I'm guessing that you have heard Robbie and I talking."

"Yes." Sportacus said almost in a whisper.

"Listen-" Jenny stopped as Sportacus turned to her and interrupted, "No, you listen. This is quite important. My heart has been acting up ever since last night. It has been working a lot better ever since you have come to Lazy Town. The records on my crystal show it that over the past ten months, you have been a benefit to my heart. When you leave, I fear I may have a heart attack." Sportacus' eyes were flooded with tears and Jenny smiled in compassion for her blue hero.

"You didn't hear the rest of the conversation my dear. I'm not going anywhere because I have found something better than anything I have found in my travels…you." she laid a hand on his cheek.

"You 're not leaving? For real?" he asked in disbelief.

Jenny only shook her head, "I love you Sportacus." before Sportacus could say anything, the Computer interrupted the conversation, "Love, that is what your heart was expressing the other night."

"Why didn't you just say that computer?" Sportacus turned to the computer but jenny turned his face back to her, "You don't need a computer to tell you that." Jenny leaned in and kissed him. His heart started to beat harder and happily as he returned the kiss to her, "You are good for my heart." He said as their foreheads touched in deep affection.

"You're good for mine too." Jenny said as they kissed once more. Sportacus had found the ultimate remedy to his health…love.

the end.


End file.
